


The Protection Detail

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300th episode, Gen, Lebanon, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Life in Lebanon is a lot better since those two guys moved to town, and the town is grateful.





	The Protection Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic spawned by Andrew Dabb saying that the 300th episode will focus on the town of Lebanon, and a headcanon that the other citizens may not be as oblivious as they seem.

It was a typical Tuesday morning at Jimmy's Diner, located on Main Street, Lebanon, Kansas, diagonally across from the Methodist church.

Bert had just taken his usual seat at the counter and ordered his usual two eggs over easy with links and home fries when the Winchesters stood up and vacated their usual booth next to the corner.

Sam paid today, exchanging brief small talk with Jimmy's son JJ, who worked the morning shift on days when his father worked lunch and dinner. Dean shamelessly flirted with Anita, the waitress whose kids were probably close to his age, just like he flirted with every waitress, sales clerk, and cashier in town. Anita didn't mind; she said that it made her feel good to have a man who looked like Dean Winchester notice and compliment her new haircut.

They waved as they left, getting into their old black car and heading north.

There were only three customers left besides Bert. Most of the breakfast crowd had already headed to work, but since Bert's office stayed open until 7 on Tuesdays, they didn't open until 10. Dr. Haynes was two seats down at the counter, so he must not have any early patients this morning. Mavis and Howard were in the first booth, grinning at each other like newlyweds rather than a couple about to celebrate 53 years of marriage.

The front door opened and a stranger walked in. He was middle aged, wearing a cheap suit, and holding himself in a manner that just screamed of a city far larger than Lebanon.

JJ came from the kitchen to stand behind the counter, stiff and wary.

The newcomer leaned on the end of the counter, fished a wallet out of his inside jacket pocket, and flashed a badge at Anita and JJ.

"I'm Deputy US Marshall Frank Phillips," He introduced himself. "And I wonder if you've ever seen either of these men or this vehicle."

Bert and Dr. Haynes booth leaned forward, trying to see the photo in the manila folder the man carried. The agent noticed them looking and helpfully tilted the picture in their direction.

It was a grainy image, probably from a surveillance camera, and the lighting was horrible. Despite the quality of the photo, Bert immediately recognized the Winchester brothers and their car.

“No, sir,” Anita said. “I’ve never seen those guys or that car.”

"Me neither." JJ chimed in, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

“But th … “ Bert started to say.

Dr. Haynes kicked Burt's leg, and JJ knocked over his coffee cup.

“Yes?” Marshal Phillips asked.

“Nothing.” JJ said. “He was going to say that we had seen those guys on tv. Sure glad they’re nowhere around here, aren’t ya, Bert?”

“Um, yeah.” Bert nodded, picking up on the obvious hints even if he didn't understand why.

“Okay, well, I’m leaving my card, so if anyone has any information, please call me.” The marshal made a show of handing his cards to everyone at the counter, then left.

“What the hell, man?” Bert asked. “Those guys were in here not twenty minutes ago!”

Anita, JJ, and all three other customers turned to glare at Bert.

JJ spoke first. “Look, you haven’t lived around here very long. There used to be a ghost that haunted the town hall. There used to be a man with solid black eyes who hung around the high school football field and people who talked to him ended up dead about ten years later. Harold who lives up north of town had a big black dog that used to steal his livestock for over twenty years, even though he’d shot the thing a dozen times, the same black dog. The woods around here used to be full of jackalopes. About every two or three years, someone would go missing around the swimming hole on Highway 36 and their body would never be found. When the Winchesters moved to town, all of those things bugged out. No one’s seen that ghost or the man with the black eyes or the black dog or one single jackalope since. No one has gone missing from the swimming hole. The Winchesters haven't hurt anyone or anything. They are usually nice as they can be. I don’t know who those guys are, or why everything that goes bump in the night is afraid of them, but I’m damn sure not going to let the feds take them away from here.”

Anita and other customers all nodded in agreement.

“Okay then.” Bert shrugged. “Could I have some more coffee?”


End file.
